The Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo
by littlefiction
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang run into Sesshoumaru and his group at the cursed springs of Jusenkyo!
1. Ch 1 The Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo

Wee! This is going to be fun. I'm telling you, there's nothing like insomnia to inspire.

Oh, and just so you know, Rumiko Takahashi is the creator and owner of both the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ series.

Oh, and I don't know what each section of Sesshoumaru's clothing is called. I'm using the word "shirt" to refer to everything above the waist other than his fluffy thing (all hail the fluffy thing!) and armor. Not a good word choice, I know, but I don't know what any of it is called. Please let me know, and I'll gladly fix it. Till then, I think you all know what I'm talking about.

Also, yes, I am a lech, but that's not why this is my second Inuyasha quiz in a row that has him topless. As a coincidence, they both involved him getting wet, and since skin would dry faster than fabric, it only makes sense for him to wear as little as possible while in water so he can dry off quickly.

For those that have not read the manga or seen the TV show, Ranma ½ is hilarious, and the

The Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo is from this series. Each spring has a tragic tale about someone or something that drowned there, and when someone falls into a spring, they develop the body of whoever or whatever drowned there. Warm water will change them back to their own body, and cold water turns them back into the form from the cursed spring.

Chapter 1-

"Inuyasha! That's enough! Kirara is getting tired." Shrieked Kagome, the seventh time that day.

"We wouldn't have to hurry if you didn't go and tell Sesshoumaru about the shard!"

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now! Besides, how was I supposed to know he'd go after it? He didn't' show any interest in the shards before!"

"You were supposed to know because why else would he ask about it!"

"I don't know, maybe because-"

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Look, there it is!"

"And there HE is! Dammit!" Spat Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kirara quickly made there way to the edge of the training grounds of Jusenkyo. It was a beautiful training ground with several beautiful springs, and many poles sticking up from the springs. Waiting for them by the springs were the last people Inuyasha wanted to see; Sesshoumaru and his followers.

"You're slow, little brother. Miko, where is the jewel shard?"

"My name-"

"Where?" Kagome growled, but conceded. She figured it was best to pick her battles.

"Over there, at the bottom of that spring." Before Inuyasha had time to react, Sesshoumaru had removed his armor and shoes, and was leaping from pole to pole over to the spring Kagome had pointed to. By the time he was above it he had removed his shirt and hung it on a near by pole, before diving into the spring.

Sesshoumaru felt odd, but he continued down towards the bottom of the spring. Unfortunately, he could not ignore the heat in his lungs, and had to come up for air. That's odd, he thought, coming up towards the surface. I can usually hold my breath much longer.

Everyone in the group gasped as a very beautiful young lady surfaced from the spring Sesshoumaru had just dived into. She had incredible, almost golden brown eyes and long, beautiful, silver hair flowing around her in the water clinging to her lovely shoulders, and shielding her shirtless chest from view.

"M-m-my lady!" crooned Miroku, "Please, allow me to-"

"What are-" Sesshoumaru stopped speaking. There was something decidedly un-demon lord-ish about his voice… He looked down where Miroku was staring and gasped, for the first time in many, many years.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself up onto the pole with great difficulty. He stood there; his back turned to the group, and assessed the damage. _I have the body of a young, female, HUMAN! Damn… Damn damn damn… This is disgusting! I reek of human! Hm…I do seem to be a strong female human at least. Hm… I can probably make it to my shirt and onto another pole without exposing too much or falling into another spring… I mustn't fall in though; there is something wrong with this training ground._

And with that, Sesshoumaru pulled a ridiculous display of acrobatics to get himself- er, herself, dressed and to dry land. He tried to get to his armor, but the monk was standing between it and her.

"Move, human."

"Who are you to call me a human?" Replied the monk playfully, "After all, you are clearly a human… and a very pretty human at that."

Sesshoumaru growled, but it came out strange from his human throat. He reached for Tokijin, but the evil sword rejected this new, human Sesshoumaru. Without even taking the time to glare at the sword, he attacked Miroku with his poison claw! But, nothing happened. Sesshoumaru stared at his hand… His clawless hand… and as he stared, much to his horror, he felt something very unwelcome.

"Fool," hissed Sesshoumaru, while grabbing the front of the monk's robes. With all the strength he could muster, he hurled the lecherous monk… who landed with a splash in a near by spring.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

That was just too much fun to imagine. I'm not so sure about the actual writing though…


	2. Ch 2 Seeing Double

Ha! Back off Rin! Sesshie is MINE! Oh, wait, no, he isn't. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi like everything else related to the Inuyasha series. Ranma ½ also belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Oddly enough, I'm not attracted to anyone from the Ranma ½ series.

Oh, and this story was inspired by vol. 21 of the Ranma ½ series. This chapter in particular was especially inspired by it. It's because of similarities of behavior between my too favorite lechers, Happosai and Miroku!

Hehehe, it just occurred to me that the "human" Seshoumaru has a rather unnatural hair color. Oh well.

Oh, important note. I don't know how the timelines for Inuyasha and Ranma ½ line up. I don't know if the springs were cursed yet at that time or not. For the purposes of this story, they were.

Thanks to Crazed14yearold, firyfeline and kogainuyashashesshylover for reviewing!

Important: as much as I like posting the last bits of each previous chapter at the beginning of every new chapter, with this series, it isn't practical. I'll post a list of who turns into what so far, but that's all, unless I feel it's necessary.

So far, when touched by cold water…

Sesshoumaru becomes an adolescent human girl.

On with the chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ch. 2- Seeing Double

Sesshoumaru watched with satisfaction as the lecherous monk fell with a splash into a nearby spring. He wondered absent-mindedly whether he would come out as a female or not. It mattered not. If he was not properly groveling afterwards Sesshoumaru could always kill him. It would serve him right for what he did. He would not tolerate being groped like that by a female inu youkai in heat, much less a human.

"Hmph. Serves him right." Muttered Sango.

"I take it that is typical of the monk?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Yeah, but was that necessary?" Kagome wondered aloud. "I mean I know he was being unreasonable, but what if he turns into a girl too?"

"Maybe he will learn to show a little more respect for the child bearing gender of your species."

"Who, that lech? He'd probably start womanizing himself." Sango growled.

"Got that right." Sighed Kagome.

At that moment, the lechers in question popped to the surface of the water. Sesshoumaru watched lazily as the humans crawled out of the water, and he observed the shocked looks on their face.

_Hang on _thought Sesshoumaru, _"Humans"? There are two?_

Yes, unbeknownst to the group, Sesshoumaru had inadvertently thrown Miroku into the cursed spring of drowned twins. The two monks climb out of the spring and very carefully make their way to shore.

Miroku (both of them) stared at the group in confusion. Why did they look at him like that. They looked around, and suddenly noticed each other.

"Oh," they said simultaneously, "I seem to be having an out of body experience. Hang on, why is my body saying my thoughts?"

"M-Miroku! There are two of you!" stuttered Shippo.

"Really?" The eyes of both monks went wide as saucers, and they turned to each other and grinned mischievously. Sango didn't like where this was going. The two monks huddled together, whispering. They looked up, eyed Sesshoumaru, eyed Sango, and returned to muttering with their heads together. Finally, they seemed to come to a decision.

"We'll take turns! Who gets who first?" They turned their back to the group, and played rock, paper, scissors to see who got whom first. Then they spun around, and before anyone could react, the monk on the left went to Sango, and the monk on the right went to Sesshoumaru.

"Hello!" They piped simultaneously.

"Back away, lecher!" Sango growled.

"This Sesshoumaru will not be bothered to amuse humans." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"That so?" Asked Sesshoumaru's monk cheerfully. "ok then, I'll just have to find some way to amuse myself." With that, the monk snaked one arm around the demon lord (or lady, in this case) and grabbed her butt with the other hand. Sesshoumaru growled and tried to push him off, in this case, she would need more momentum to overpower the zealot monk.

Sango had not faired much better.

"Back away, lecher."

"Sango, I am hurt," pouted Sango's monk. "I am but a simple monk, and am above lecherous deeds."

"Right." Sango said, her voice seething with sarcasm.

"Sango, I'm your friend, it hurts hearing so much mistrust from you, and with our history."

"IT'S THAT HISTORY THAT-"

"No need to shout dear Sango. Here, you need a hug."

"Stay away!" Sango raised her hirikotsu menacingly. Miroku looked genuinely hurt by the gesture.

"I see. Very well."

"Miroku?" Sango asked hesitantly, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I don't need a hug…"

"Hrm…" Sango looked at her friend's downcast eyes. She sighed. "Alright, one hug. But you better not try anything!"

"Ah, see! See how much better it feels to open up and trust, rather than being so suspicious all the time!" Miroku came forward and hugged her tight. Sango was pleasantly surprised by the warmth and sincerity of his hug. She sighed, and relaxed into her friend's embrace. _…Maybe I was wrong about him…_

_Don't grab her butt. Don't grab her butt. Don't grab her butt. _Miroku kept repeating it in his head over and over. He knew she was depending on him not to grope her, and he wasn't going to betray her trust. That didn't mean he didn't want to, or that he didn't have to struggle internally not to, but she needed a hug and she would never trust him to give her one again if he screwed up now.

The sound of a monk's staff clattering to the ground broke the monk's train of thought, and Sango's warm daze. The other monk had dropped his staff while falling to the ground, with a very swollen cheek after a second failed attack on the beautiful "Lord" Sesshoumaru. Sango started to squirm in her monk's arms, suddenly uncomfortable at the lengthy hug. Miroku sighed, and let go.

"Sango, you would agree that I am not hugging you?"

"Yes…"

"And I have therefore successfully hugged you without groping you?"

"Yes…" Sango definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Good." And without giving her a second to react, he rushed forward, wrapped his arms around her and eagerly groped the object of his obsession with both hands. Sango shoved him away and swung her hirikotsu, hitting him squarely in the chest. The monk was sent flying, in the direction of the springs.

For a fearful moment, Sango thought he would land in another spring. He probably would have, if a certain inu hanyou hadn't stumbled in front of him at the wrong moment. Miroku bumped into Inuyasha, and fell to the ground. The hanyou, however, was not so lucky as to land on land.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hehehe, this is fun. It's weird, I've got more than one story going right now, so I'm bouncing back and forth between stories. I have this, Rin is Bored (It's been days, yikes!), another story I haven't posted yet, and Mini Skirt Mayhem (Full Metal Alchemist). I also wrote another story based on the Dragonlance series, but it was a one shot, and besides, I don't like the lack of community in that category. It's nice, reading reviews by people who write stories that I eagerly await the next update to. I didn't get a single review for the other one, and other stories in that category mostly don't get as many as four. I might write another story for that series, but I don't think I'll bother posting. Besides, I only wrote it because there was a particular story I've been wanting to read that just wasn't being written on this site, so I wrote it myself since I couldn't figure out how to suggest a story to other authors. I probably won't write another for that series. Besides, Inuyasha and FullMetal Alchemist keep me busy enough (smiles). Please Review!


	3. Ch 3 Hissy Fit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyash, or Ranma 1/2. Rumiko Takahashi does. She's brilliant, and I must admit I am a bit jealous. Since she owns Inuyasha, she also own's Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and mokomoko-sama (sp?) (Sesshoumaru's fluffy).

Author's notes:

I love the fluffy!

Ok, now that I've finally got that out of my system (temporarily) I can get on to some real notes.

Sorry it took soooooooooo long to update, but I very suddenly was no longer in the mood to write. I would open up a document, convince myself that I would just start and see what came to me, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Then recently (like, yesterday) an idea for another story popped into my head, and I started writing it (A Debt Repaid), and now I'm writing this. If you've read even just two of my stories you probabably realize by now that I update a few chapters all at once and then sort of lose my steam for a bit. I'm pretty inconsistent. Sorry about that.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock!

Ok, so far, when splashed with cold water,

Sesshoumaru turns into a human girl

Miroku turns into twins

On with the chapter!

Ch. 3- Hissy Fit

Everyone (except Sesshoumaru, who was glaring down at his own breasts) was staring at the rippling spring Inuyasha had just fallen into, holding their breath. Bubbles marred the surface before the unlucky hanyou broke the surface. Everyone except Sesshoumaru, that is.

Sesshoumaru, for all his self control, was having trouble containing his amusement at his brother's predicament. He may have been cursed as well, but even a female was better than that!

"What's the matter, Little Brother? You seem…. Displeased."

Inuyasha hissed vehemently. Sesshoumaru merely tsk'd and wagged his finger as he replied.

"Come, Inuyasha, what would your filthy human mother say if she heard that 'hissy fit'?"

Everyone but the two brothers fell over in shock at the terrible pun. Sango, steadying herself against a pole, leans over the spring and grabs Inuyasha by the fur around his neck, and lifted the small cat out of the spring. As she did this, she noticed something… distressing.

"Oh no, my hirikotsu landed in a spring."

"Oh no! How will you get it out?" chirped Rin.

"Don't worry Rin, I think I can get it if I stay on the poles. It seems to have caught on something, so it's sticking up about the surface, see?"

"Oh. Be careful, miss."

"Don't worry, I will."

Sango maneuvered from pole to pole with relative ease. She then carefully balanced herself on her stomach (rather uncomfortably) and leaned down to grab the strap of her hirikotsu. She leaned down lower, lower, she was almost there when….

There was a big splash as the demon slayer fell into the cursed waters of the spring.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow that was SHORT! Even for me! Oh well, I knew when I did the outline for this story (a vague outline, just to make sure that the story was headed somewhere… didn't want to suddenly run out of story in the middle like I did with my first story…) that this one would be particularly short. That's ok though, at least this means I've got plenty of time to write another chapter!


	4. Ch 4 Child's Play

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½. They both belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and I highly recommend you read both.

Author's notes:

I adore Jaken, but he does get abuse from Sesshoumaru, and it is apart of his charm. There is a little Jaken abuse in this chapter, but nothing heavy, and it is not an indication of any lack of affection for the little imp, it just felt right.

Oh, and it just occurred to me that I saw Shippo floating on his back in a hot spring in one of the movies, so he's probably capable of staying on the surface, but for the purposes of this story, he doesn't know how to swim.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love reviews! I love comments, suggestions, recommendations for ideas for this story, or for a different story that you think I should write, or a story that you've read that you think I would like or just about anything.

Anyway:

When splashed with cold water:

Sesshoumaru  young human girl

Miroku  twins

Inuyasha  cat

On w/ the chapter!

Ch.4- Laughter and Tears

Everyone was staring intently at the spring. Even Sesshoumaru is curious (though none of the Inuyasha group could tell, for he held the same expression… or rather lack of expression.)

A very different Sango surfaced, shocking everyone. The lecherous twins screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yes, it was sad but true. The once beautiful young demon slayer had, in fact, fallen in the cursed spring of drowned pious man. Sango made her way back to the shore, looking rather concerned by her new condition. The Miroku twins were crying. Shippo, on the other hand, found the whole situation hilarious. He just could not bring himself to take all this seriously, inspite of the somber faces of his companions. Finally, he couldn't take it, and let out a very childish, uninhibited, laugh.

Inuyasha was furious. He immediately lunged at the kitsune, chasing him all over the place. Shippo, in hopes of escaping the furious furball, jumped onto the nearest pole and began jumping from pole to pole.

"Shippo, Inuyasha, stop this! You guys shouldn't mess around near those springs, there's something wrong with them and Shippo can't swim! You guys!"

The boys were obviously ignoring them. Rin, however, being protective by nature, had been listening, and instantly felt the need to protect Shippo. Sesshoumaru would have stopped her, but he was busy instructing Jaken to go to the castle library and fetch every book on curses and ancient springs he could find. Jaken sputtered about the size of the royal library and was promptly kicked for it. Jaken then bowed profusely and apologized again and again before mounting Ah Un and flying away. Sesshoumaru then turned to check on the disturbingly quiet Rin, but by then he was too late.

As Shippo jumped from pole to pole, Inuyasha was quickly gaining on him. Shippo was one swift jump away from dry land, choosing to jump much closer to Sesshoumaru's direction than he would have liked, but before he could reach dry land the cat pounced on him, then landed on dry land. Shippo, however, had plummeted into the water.

"Shippo!" cried Rin, just as Sesshoumaru turned to her. She immediately jumped into the water to try and save Shippo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow. These chapters are getting short. I had expected this one to be longer. Oh well. It's not like I'm about to add a bunch of filler details just to keep it from being short. I should warn you though that the point where my outline runs out is coming up fast. I have one more chapter written down, and then I don't know what I will do. I don't think it will come to me today, so I'm going to hold off on writing that last chapter so that I can use that to start up my momentum when I do decided to tackle this issue. Now more than ever, I beg of you, make suggestions. I do not want a repeat of the end of Rin is Bored (which I really liked. I recommend reading it, but just skip the last chapter. I adore the first 9 chapters, it's the 10 that came out flat.). Please, tell me what you think. How can I end this story? I already know what Shippo, Rin, and Kagome will turn into. I need a way to end the story though. I don't want to have everyone just get up and leave, that's just lame. So I need a good ending. Anyone with ideas, even bad ideas, any ideas at all that you are willing to share, please, please do.


	5. Ch 5 Squeals and Squawks

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Author's notes:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're so helpful!

Ok, this is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I got so excited about my other stories, and they're all sort of a different tone, so I couldn't seem to get in the proper writing mode for this story. But, here it is, Chapter 5, the last chapter. And, for the record, I've known for ages this is where it would end, this isn't some rushed ending like with Rin is Bored.

Random thought. It's kind of funny that there's a cat called Inuyasha in this story. Tee hee, Neko Yasha! (Yes, I am a dork. This is so.)

Oh, and it occurs to me that I should be more careful to include details. In Ranma ½, the cloths don't disappear; they only fall off if they don't fit properly to stay on. Consequently, certain things remain in either forms, example, Ryoga's bandana, Mousse's glasses, and Ranma's clothes. Because Inuyasha's rosary beads can only be removed by Kagome, they would not have fallen off.

When doused with cold water,

Sesshoumaru turns into a human girl

Miroku into twins

Inuyasha into a cat

Sango into a pious man

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I realize it's been a while since I updated, so you might need a reminded of where we left off. Shippou just fell into a cursed spring, after Kagome announced that he couldn't swim. Rin jumped in after him to save him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ch. 5- Squeals and Squawks

Out of the water popped the heads of two, cute little black pigs. One sweet, brown-eyed pig was pulling the little green-eyed pig by the ear, pulling him to land. Lord Sesshoumaru walked over to them, and very carefully grabbed the girl pig by a front leg, pulling her, and consequently the boy pig as well, out of the water. He dropped them both on the ground without a word. Inuyasha fell over laughing.

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

"Raow!" Whined the cat as it hit the ground, forming a kitty shaped crater.

"Oh! Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would hurt more since you're not a half demon right now! I never would have said, "sit" if- Oh my god, I'm so sorry, it just slipped! Are you ok?"

"Raow! Raow! Merow!" Hissed Inuyasha.

"Well you don't have to be rude!" Kagome stomped away, over to where Shippou and Rin had been dumped on the ground.

"Shippou, Rin, are you too alright?"

"Squee!" They squealed in unison. They seemed to be taking it well.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for helping them out of the spring. You might have fallen in and been in a worse situation, but you were so kind and- ahh!"

Kagome stared in horror as she fell into a near by spring, watching as Sesshoumaru lowered her hand, smirking. She fell in with a splash, and everyone watched, eager to see what would happen.

Out of the water splashed a very angry looking duck, squawking loud enough to make every demon in the area flinch. Inuyasha meowed angrily at Sesshoumaru, as though demanding an explanation. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"I had intended to make her stop squawking."

At precisely that moment, Ah Un appeared in the sky, and on him stood Jaken, squealing, "I found it, I found it milord!"

_About time_, thought Sesshoumaru. She quickly grabbed a nearby rock, and chucked it at her retainer's little green head. The rock hit the mark, and the little imp demon came dumpling down with a crash on top of Kagome, and splashed into the spring of drowned duck. Needless to say, there were now two loud, honking ducks in the spring.

"Jaken. Where is the book?"

Jaken flew over and landed on Ah Un's saddle, and started honking at a

bag hanging from it. Sesshoumaru grabbed it, opened it to a spot marked by a ribbon, and started to read. After a long silence, in which everyone eagerly waited to find out what would happen (they do that a lot lately), Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Ah, so that is how to reverse it. Jaken. Get Rin. We're leaving. Jaken flew over to Rin, and started squawking at her, trying to get her to move. Rin jumped happily onto the unfortunate retainer's back, and he flew onto Ah Un's saddle. Ah Un started to follow its master, who was walking away ahead of them, without a word. The Miroku twins were the first to recover from shock.

"Wait!" they cried, "Sesshoumaru! How do you reverse it?" Sesshoumaru did not even grace them with an answer. "Sesshoumaru!" Soon everyone in the group was calling, squealing or squawking as they chased the beautiful Sesshoumaru.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm planning to writing a one shot sequel to this. It will have a different tone, but I'm still interested in writing it. I was thinking about it when I wrote the list of who turns into what with cold water, and I was thinking how interesting it would be when they changed back. That then led to the thought of where they would get the hot water. They could boil it, like if they were making tea, or they could go to a hot spring…


End file.
